Drilling fluids are pumped into a well by mud pumps through a series of mud lines and valves. Typically, these pumps introduce the drilling fluids into a pipe under high pressure and with a high velocity. The drilling fluids used in wells are often corrosive and abrasive in nature. Use of such fluids under such conditions and with such physical properties typically requires the frequent maintenance of inlet and outlet valves by which such fluid is controlled and maintained. Because maintenance of these valves is a frequent necessity, the valve are typically equipped with a removable “plug retainer”. Removal of the plug retainer permits access to the seal plug, valve, and other components of the fluid modular chamber.
It is common practice for a plug retainer to be screwed in place into a threaded receiving flange. Often it is difficult and time consuming to unscrew and screw the plug retainer from the receiving flange, when the plug retainer is removed and replaced for maintenance on the valve section of the pump is necessary. The invention herein disclosed is directed to providing a plug retainer which is faster, easier and safer to remove and replace.